To Hell and Back: Link's Story
by Final Authority
Summary: Poor Link, when his other ‘selves’ inexplicably start appearing around Hyrule he finds himself on a one way trip to Termina with them. As if matters could not get any worse it appears someone is out to get them. Is it paranoia? Or is there more to it?


A/N Writer's Block… (twitch) I guess I do have an **actual note**… the four Links in different colors will have the same nicknames as the manga versions (Red, Green, Blue and Vio) and Adult Link, will be referred to as Link, Fierce Deity as Oni, Fierce and etc., and of course Dark Link (Water Temple version, not Shadow) as Dark.

**Extremely Important Note:** Young Link will be referred as Young Link when with Link (this is getting confusing…) and his other forms, but Red, Blue and Vio may call him Green, so don't get confused, I'll most likely switch between the two names.

**_Another_ Extremely Important Note: **Four Swords really doesn't fit anywhere into the timeline, so I'm assuming it's Young Link from Oot, so no flames on that please. There are so many different timeline theories, some put Four Sword right before Oot, others put it way after but you know what? Nintendo wanted extra money and they don't give a _crap_ where this game fits in. So it will be assumed it take place before Majora's Mask.

Reasoning (if you _insist_ upon arguing…):

1. The places are the same, with the same names and in similar locations.

2. You meet Malon, but she does not know you. Perhaps that could lead to an explanation of how Link had Epona in Majora's Mask.

3. The characters are dressed similar, 'nuff said on that.

4. Gorons appear, so it most definitely can't take place around Wind Waker or after that.

I've checked some websites, but this game is usually overlooked due to different elements from each game, so it's usually just considered a sub-series of the entire franchise, almost like a 'What if?' kind of thing. I did my homework! XD

**Last Extremely Important Note (Really!):** No, Dark does not love Link but he does seem to have a strange infatuation with him… I can't say anymore for plot reasons. Yes, he can't talk… right now…

**_The Final Extremely Important Note (This time I mean it!)_:** Yes, this is a humor story, but it won't just be like farting, burping, or ball kicking jokes the whole time. The story has a plot, and sticks to it. Things don't randomly happen, and people don't randomly die and return, at times it may be serious, though it's, overall, humor. The humor is more in the dialogue, and the character's reactions. Just warning you…

**Story Summery**: So this little story will be simple, Link and his personalities are forced to live in Termina after almost destroying Hyrule… however; it seems someone is out to get them… just paranoia? I think not…

**Chapter Summery**: This chapter is the banishment and the journey to Termina.

_**To Hell and Back: Link's Story**_

**Chapter 1- One Hell of a Mess **

"We've apprehended the culprits, Milady." Upon the throne, listening to this statement was the crown Princess of Hyrule, who was nervously tapping one elegantly gloved finger on the armrest. As she looked up at the soldier the Princess immediately stopped rubbing her temples with her other hand, though judging by her expression you could tell she wasn't ready to get her hopes up too soon.

"All of them, Captain?"

"Yes, Princess Zelda." Her lips finally curled into an exhausted smile as she sunk down into her seat apparently pleased by the good news.

"I'm thrilled, send in the adult with green clothing, and also send in the younger one with the exact same clothing, keep the deity on lock down, make sure the shadow doesn't escape… and give the children a lollypop."

"A… lollypop?"

"They're very cute kids; I think they deserve a lollypop."

"Of course Princess, I don't know what I was thinking." The Captain responded as he waved his hand toward the door. In came two lower ranking guards carrying the adult the Princess had just recently summoned (they're very efficient people you see, for example, if you asked them to jump they'd say 'How high?' at which you would respond to with the appropriate height). The man they dragged behind wasn't injured though his bright green tunic had been dirtied quite a bit and his usually clean blond hair was regrettably ruffled, much to his utmost displeasure. Contentedly trialing behind them was a child who looked exactly like the mature Hylian though he was clearly less dirty and had apparently put up no struggle against the guards, considering there was a struggle to begin with.

"Link," Zelda began jadedly while signaling the men to drop the poor green clad hero onto the floor. "Your personalities are guilty of the following crimes… Theft, Murder, Rape, Abduction, Drug Dealing and Kidnapping, Arson, Destruction of Public Property and by far the most _awful_ crime… cow tipping. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, the Fierce Deity did most of that."

"That's beside the point, when are you going to reseal them?"

"I don't know Princess, they all showed up one day while I was asleep, until I figure out how they got here there's no way to get rid of them."

"Then I will keep you all in the dungeons until you can find a way."

"That sounds excell- … Wait! No! Y-you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want, Daddy says so."

"No! Please don't keep me down there! There's this guy, and he really smells!"

"Well then get _rid_ of them!"

"I-I told you, I can't! I-"

"Shut up! One more sound and I shall sentence you to death!" Link immediately shut his mouth and quietly watched the imperious Princess while shivering from apprehension. "Good, now since there's no other alternative, that I care to look into, you will be sentenced to-"

"Wait!" Zelda sharply turned her head as Young Link proudly stepped up from behind the guards happily licking the lollypop he had only just received (it was cherry, you can't blame the kid…). "Dungeons aren't very fun. Maybe there's somewhere else we could go?"

"I suppose I could suspend your Older Self and his forms in a fiery pit of doom…" Seeing the look of alarm on Link's face the boy quickly stepped back while feverishly shaking his head.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! Maybe, we could go somewhere else, out of Hyrule, until Link fixes this problem?"

"I suppose it'd be alright if you all left for a while, I'm not responsible for what happens out there… alright dear, I'll let you go. Link, _you'll_ be held responsible for what they do, so do your best to keep them under control, or I'm afraid I'll have to go with the 'fiery pit of doom' plan… do you agree to these terms?" When the Older Link quickly nodded in agreement the Princess's face betrayed her as her lips warped into a rather evil smile, not at all fitting of a young lady. "Good, good. Guards…"escort" these two outside, and bring the others out to them."

…

**(Outside Hyrule castle)**

Hyrule was normally a very peaceful place. No wars between the lands it controlled ever occurred, there were very few deaths, and even fewer robberies. Most of the time when something catastrophic _did_ happen to the serene land, Hyrule would generally take it very hard, just ask Link. The Kokiri-raised Hylian would more likely than not tell you that _he_ was involved with most of these disasters. Most of the time he was the closure to these events… but on several rare occasions he was the cause…

Link roughly pulled himself off the ground and dusted his tunic while a slight sneer came onto his lips, and through this sneer he tartly declared, "They didn't have to throw me across the bridge; I could have done _that_ myself." Feeling quite insulted he made his way toward the tree where he had tethered his horse, Epona, at and stroked her muzzle gently, the act usually calmed him.

"It's all for the best." Young Link twisted the lollypop stick in his hand and then proceeded to dejectedly throw it over his shoulder. "I'd say it's an improvement over being locked in a dungeon until god knows when."

"You mean goddess."

"Whatever, all we have to do is keep an eye on our other 'selves' until you return them, it's almost like babysitting."

"We're not very good at babysitting… remember when we tried to baby-sit Malon's cousin?"

"Pft, I was only nine, how was I supposed to know babies don't like to tan on the roof?"

"Babies don't like to be put on roofs _period_."

"Well I'm sure you would have made the same mistake… oh wait, you did." Link paused slightly as he looked over his younger self with apparent disbelief. You wouldn't believe how unusual it is to be having a conversation with yourself as a child, all the countless possibilities of how you can alter your childhood by saying the wrong thing to him or her, how easily your fate can change… Before Link could go even deeper into that particular thought a little red blur passed by him and tackled Young Link causing him to wonder if that could possibly traumatize him in anyway.

"Green!" The blur cried happily. "It's so good to see you! I really missed you, it was so weird… you see I suddenly came to existence again, around the Kokiri forest and then some guards brought me to a dungeon! It really smelled…" Link frowned as he watched the blur for he looked so familiar somehow…

"What do you mean you 'came into existence again'?"

"Well," The figure turned around and to Link's shock it was boy (which was not really the source of his shock, I'm sure there are plenty of young boys in Hyrule), and further more it was an _exact_ replica of his younger self though one vast difference separated the two people. Unlike Young Link this boy had gleaming ruby red eyes, red clothes, and even a cheerful disposition which his younger self noticeably lacked. "When the Four Sword was first pulled from its pedestal we turned into four different people! But I'm only a personality of his, so when it was put back everything blacked out, then I woke up and found myself in the Kokiri forest about a day ago, except, I was alone. So I assumed Green pulled out the Four Sword again 'cause he needed us and- wait… why'd you look like me?"

"I'm- … forget it… just go on."

"Okay… I decided to go to Hyrule Market town and find everyone else, but I was _really_ hungry so I took a loaf of bread from a nearby stand, but the guy who had all the bread called me a thief!"

"Now why would he do that?"

"I know, it was veryrude, especially when he started chasing me around with a broomstick… then two angry guards came and brought me to the dungeon, where I got a lollypop… it was lemon…" Link eyes darted between the two while the repressed confusion at last began to take its toll"Is… he okay?" Red queried curiously when he discovered the adult's dazed state.

"He'll be fine; I think he's just a bit beleaguered…"

"Oh… and that means?" Young Link never got to answer that particular question, but an answer did come though it was most certainly not from him.

"It means stressed, under pressure, worried, strained, tensed, careworn, fraught and besieged. Don't bother being worried… he'll have to get over it himself." Poor Link came out of his 'beleaguered' condition to see another version of Young Link; but this one was clad in a deep violet color. Reluctantly standing behind the strange child was a pale looking guard who seemed to be doing his best to keep a struggling sack slung over his shoulder, though his expression gave the impression he'd rather be anywhere else in the world but there.

"Hey Vio!" The new Link seemed slightly taken back by Red's warm call but his initial shock was soon replaced with a small smile (which he attempted to cover up once it had shone itself).

"Hey." Immediately the Link nicknamed 'Vio' turned to the guard who still stood in back of him, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for any sign of an order. "Let the sack down, and bring out the next two."

"The next two are a problem; I can't put them in a bag…"

"Do whatever you need to; after all, you want us out of Hyrule don't you?" The guard took off at a near run leaving only the sack and whatever seemed to be trying to force its way out from the inside. "Are you enjoying your time in there?"

"I hate you…" A disgruntled sounding voice snapped irritably from the confines of the squirming bag. "Let me out now, I can't breathe." With a look of joyful surprise Red eagerly ran to the sack and began to tug at the ropes,

"Blue! You're here!"

"…Red? Great…" Several moments after, the crimson boy triumphantly threw the rope over his shoulder and stood up with a warm smile as another Link emerged from within the bag, this one was clad in a bright azure. "The bastards, they can't put a child in a bag… and they didn't even give me a lollypop..."

"You almost strangled a guard," Vio replied simply as shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'd say it was called for."

"You strangled a guard!" The Red immediately gasped though Green only moaned in response (however, he was already dreading such a reaction from Blue…).

"He deserved it!" Poor Link stood for a moment, watching the four kids argue until he finally decided to interject with a meek little,

"Help!" The children all stopped to face him looking quite confused as Older Hylian took a breath and attempted to clarify his exclamation. "I mean to say, tell me…who are you all?" Link's younger self glanced around at the group and soon decided on an appropriate reply.

"Well… you see they're… us."

"They're all _us_?"

"Yes, they're just different personalities… this really isn't the time to explain…" It most certainly was not the time to explain, for just as Link was about to protest the lack of rationalization the gentle pat of foot steps on wood came to their sensitive ears. Right away Link turned, only to see two guards approaching them each carrying an unconscious body over their shoulders.

"Put them on the horse." Vio commanded instantly before the guards could place their burdens onto the cold ground. "Are they bound in any way?"

"Yeah," One soldier sneered as he positioned one of the lifeless figures onto the unlucky mare. "Their hands are cuffed together in the back, you'd better appreciate that kid, and it was hard to sedate these two!"

"I'd bet you just whacked them with a pole."

"A metal pole! Blood stains! You know how hard it'll be to get that off!"

"Well, I'll pray for you then…" The other guard placed his figure onto the poor horse and proceeded to grab a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Here, Mr. Link." He said softly as he handed Link the ring which he merely looked at with a rather bewildered expression. "In case you want to let them out, just keep it out of reach." The two then left, leaving him with the color coordinated children and a confused look. Vio instantly passed by him, apparently not at all interested in the hero's state of mind, and proceeded to untie Epona's reins from the old tree.

"Well Link, it appears that you are the adult who's responsible for our well being. I would like to know where we're headed." He gave the horse a sympathetic pat and then clicked his tongue, a signal for the mare to follow after him.

"Err… w-well… I guess we could go to… Termina?"

"Where is it again?"

"There's an entrance in the Lost Woods." So Vio shoved Epona's reins into Link's free hand and began to walk off, his own hands placed loosely in his pockets and his mind somewhere else entirely. As if he started an immediate chain reaction Blue instantaneously started running, apparently driven to be in the lead, and a rather stunned Red followed after leaving only Green and the fairly luckless Link by themselves.

"You'll get used to them." The boy informed with a comforting smile. "It's takes patience, some teamwork… and a bottle of aspirin."

…

**(Several Hours Later) **

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait!" Blue ignored the call and continued to run, with no detectable intent of stopping anytime in the near future. "Come on Blue! I can't keep up!"

"For the last time Red, go _walk_ with the idiots back there."

"But you'll be by yourself, in the dark!"

"So?"

"So! Don't you know what happens in the dark! The Stalchild come out!" Blue stopped at the mention of the name and turned around to face the red Link with an odd expression of mock fear.

"Gasp! The Stalchild!" Taking it for real terror Red quickly nodded,

"Yeah!"

"What're we going to do!"

"I dunno!"

"…You're an idiot." Blue finally stated as he continued to walk ahead, apparently not pleased that Red had not even noticed his "clever" sarcasm, but Red was a persistent little fellow for he continued to follow after him protesting the lack of plan. "Look… where'd you hear all this crap about the Stalchild? Did you hear it from that drunken moron in the Market?"

"Well yes… but Vio also told me! They're lighting the lantern to keep them away." Without warning the azure boy stopped and spun around with surprise etched into his face.

"_Vio_ told you! Damn! I thought you were just joking!"

"Joking? Why would I be joking? Haven't you noticed the hands popping out of the ground?" Almost afraid to look Blue cast a nervous glance downward and sure enough there were bony hands forcing their way out of the damp earth.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me sooner!"

"Was it important?"

"Forget it! Let's just go back…"

"I can't."

"Why the _hell _not?"

"Well… some of the hands have grabbed my legs and are pulling me into the ground." Yet again, the boy's statement was entirely accurate for two bony hands had each grabbed his legs and were pulling him downward, and surprisingly enough it was working.

"Alright, alright… don't panic." Blue bent down attempted to pry the hands off but one simply let go, smacked him in the face, and continued its usual business. "I'm going to go get the others… can you stay above ground?"

"As far as I know!"

"Good! Stay here… as if you had a choice…" So the blue Link took off leaving Red to sit on the wet ground and play rock paper scissors with a new hand that had just ascended from the soft earth.

…

"HEY!" Vio slightly inclined his head toward the call to show he was attentive though he did not bother to stop his action, after all, it wouldn't be a wise decision to stop lighting the lamp with a horde of Stalchild coming out of the ground. When the caller, Blue, finally came into sight, the violet clad Link failed to notice any sign of a crimson eyed child skipping happily behind him.

"Where's Red?"

"About that…" By now Green and Link had both stopped what they were doing (which happened to be nothing of importance) to look at the azure boy who apparently was regretting his decision more, and more, by the second.

"Blue…" Vio began again in a slow voice, almost as if the azure hero were an inattentive child, "_Where's_ Red?"

"He's being forced into the ground by the murderous Stalchild, but it's nothing to worry about!"

"And… you left him there when you knew perfectly well we'd be walking your way within a couple of seconds?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Link grabbed the lamp from an aggravated Vio and approached Blue; the light illuminated the boys' upset expression.

"Green and Vio will get on Epona with my unconscious forms; the Stalchild wouldn't dare to attack a fully grown horse. Blue, I'll go ahead with you and the lantern; we'll find Red before he's pulled into oblivion. Sound good?" Blue nodded quickly and ran ahead while Link did his best to keep up, though he was having a difficult time considering the task of no importance that he had just recently been performing _happened_ to be cleaning his new boots (which are now hanging off Eponas' decorated saddle, quite forgotten).

…

"Ow, ow, ow…" Once Blue stopped his seemingly endless run Link sat on the ground gripping his poor feet which were only covered by socks.

"Where're your shoes?"

"It's not important, I just..." The adult's voice trailed off as the lantern light illuminated a red hat which was sitting innocently on the ground. Under normal circumstances, this red hat would mean very little to a passerby (or perhaps they would think Christmas had come early), but since these are not normal circumstances the significance of the particular crimson hat had well changed.

"Red!" Blue dropped to the ground and began the claw at the dirt, hoping to find some trace of his more optimistic self but, unfortunately, he could not. "How could the Stalchild _possibly_ pull him into the ground and not mess up the soil! I can't find anything!"

"You're wondering about that… but the fact the skeleton children can rise from the ground and attack people doesn't bother you at all?"

"Well..." The azure Link sat for a moment thinking on this particular thought when a new thought entered his mind, one not as good (not that the first thought was anymore comforting). "W-what do we do if we can't find him!" Before Link could answer that pessimistic question another voice floated down from one of the trees, speaking in a more contented tone

"But, I'm right here, and I should know…" Blue looked up in disbelief at the tree to lay his belated eyes upon a hatless Red who simply waved happily in return to his incredulous stare.

"H-how'd you get away from the Stalchild?"

"I just pulled my legs out… though one of the hands broke off, and continued clutching my leg when I climbed into the tree to get out of the Stalchilds' reach. I felt bad for the little guy… so I'm going to keep him!"

"You're… going to keep a disembodied hand!"

"Yep! I named him Handy…" The mentioned hand in fact had a mind of it's own for it crawled onto Red's shoulder and gave a little wave with its finger to a rather aghast Blue. "Isn't that a clever name?"

"Not really, no…"

"Well… I think it's delightful."

"Indeed it is," Link interrupted, quite eager to finish the conversation so he could return to his precious boots. "Red, can you get down so we can leave?" The crimson clothed child looked down at the adult with a sheepish grin.

"Are…are you sure? The view is very nice from up here…"

"You can't get down, can you?"

"I'm afraid not." Link sighed and began to search through his weapon pouch, hoping to find anything useful to get the adolescent down, when his hand came across the cold metal of the hookshot. He cautiously took it out of the bag (careful not to break anything) and smirked as he flicked on the light which cast a red dot exactly where he wanted his mark. Curiously ,Blue watched him and after a moment of thought he ventured to ask,

"… What're you doing?"

"I'm going up after him."

"I don't think you should-" It was no use, the words were already lost on the hero who gripped the hookshot with a tighter grip and then released…

Being a hero is a tough job. You must have strength to do what to have to do, wits to know how go about doing it, and finally, bravery which gives you the nerve to actually go through it. Link most definitely had the courage (which was displayed by the Triforce piece that shimmered on his left hand) and of course he possessed strength but he lacked one of the most important parts of being a hero… common sense.

…

"What happened to him?" Vio jumped down from Epona and grabbed the lamp illuminating poor Link who sitting at the base of the tree and attempting to pull himself off the ground. Red was desperately trying to find bandages in Links' vast weapon pouch, though he kindly took the time to answer the question.

"Well… I got stuck in the tree, so he took the hookshot and tried get up there to pull me down but it caught on a weak branch. So the hookshot pulled him in through the leaves, the branch broke, and he fell… then I… lost my balance and fell on top of him."

"Is he hurt?"

"I don't know, he looks kind of dazed…" Vio sat on the ground beside the fallen warrior who was looking at him, seeming very confused.

"Some hero… Link, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Fish…"

"Yes, he's quite dazed..." The eldest Hylian shook his head, attempting to clear his befuddled mind,

"No, no… I'm okay…"

"Okay? That sentence contained a double negative and you think you're okay? Besides you fell out of a tree, I doubt you could possibly be 'okay' after that…"

"I'm fine… I just need to walk it off… yeah… walk it off…"He got up onto his feet (guided by Green and Blue) and stumbled over to Epona who seemed surprised by her master's strange behavior. "See, I'm alright…"

"You're acting like you're drunk. Come over here so I can see your head."

"My head's fine."

"There's blood."

"I'm always bleeding…"

"No, you're not always bleeding. Come here." Link hesitated but sat next to Epona and watched nervously as Vio whipped the hat of his head to survey the injury.

"Red, give me the bandages."

"When I find them… Link, why is there a box of-?" The grown warrior snatched away the pouch, blushing furiously, and began to look through it himself in hopes of finding the said bandages.

…

Epona whined nervously and shuffled her feet; the shift of weight being released from her back had certainly surprised the mare. However, the mind of a horse does not dwell long on certain subjects, much like politicians, and her mind had already dismissed it as nothing of importance. So she lowered her head to eat a piece of grass quickly forgetting the event had ever even occurred.

In direct contrast to Epona, a certain azure clad boy had not forgotten the particular occurrence and with his sword in hand he jumped over the mare's saddle and pointed it at a dark figure, which was crouched on the ground recovering from the fall. "Don't m-" He paused for a moment and looked over the person he had just stopped with a surprised gasp, "Shadow Link!"

"Dark Link." Vio injected simply once he took note of the situation.

"Same thing!"

"No, it's not the same thing." The purple clad child got up and walked around Epona, quite eager to correct Blue in his mistake. "Looking at them at first glance you would think they are the same. As you can see both look sort of alike in their shadowy appearance but they are entirely different people." At this point Vio placed his finger under the shadow's chin and forced it upward so Blue could get a good look at his face. "In appearance they have two differences; this one is an adult with red eyes, while Shadow Link is our shadow with dark eyes. Dark Link is Links' shadow, and technically is not ours."

"Alright… but didn't Gannondorf make Shadow Link too?"

"Yes, he did, but he made Shadow Link with the Dark Mirror, and Shadow had a mind of his own, he did what he pleased but stayed under Gannondorf's command. Dark Link was created more as monster, just as another distraction for Link during his journey with the Ocarina of Time. That however will work to our advantage…"

"Really?" Link asked suddenly while he attempted to wrap bandages around his head, unsuccessfully. "How do you propose that?"

"I can vaguely recall the memory of two witches who lived in Termina…"

"Vaguely recall?"

"Yes, how the hell do you expect me to remember everything?"

"That's okay," Green called hastily before Link could even get a chance to respond (harshly), "He means, Kotake and Koume."

"The two old hags?" Vio immediately let Dark go and glared at Link, unimpressed by his childish comment.

"Yes those two 'old hags'. You'll take the shadow to them and ask, as a favor, if they can fashion Dark Link to look more Hylian. We should be able to get him into Clocktown without being noticed, since the way I planned it we'll arrive around midnight and it _should_ be dark." Link scowled angrily as the bandages which he had so carefully been winding around his head fell down past his eyes, temporarily blocking his view.

"If I must…" He bent down and violently shoved the dressing back into the burlap sack (not too pleased he had been showed up by a child), yet he paused when his hand happened to come across a small object. Curious Link pulled it out and held it before his eyes to provide a good view (for it was hard to see in the dark). Reflected by the unusually bright moonlight the Ocarina of Time shimmered in his hand surprising Vio who had noticed the object.

"You have your Ocarina here?"

"I don't remember packing it…"

"But you have it!"

"That seems to be the case…" The purple eyed child gave Link a glare of pure loathing and helped Blue pushed a surprised Dark Link back onto Epona.

"We could have used the Ocarina to warp to Clocktown, avoid all this walking, and get sleep. Yet, due to your stupidity we trekked across Hyrule field, almost lost Red, and watched as you disastrously attempted to get into a tree, for no apparent reason whatsoever!" The hero was slightly taken back but his words but managed to give a sheepish smile,

"Sorry…" Vio sighed as he grabbed Eponas' reigns and gestured for his companions to do the same.

"Get on the horse and play the Song of Soaring, we'll hold onto the reigns so we can go too. Remember, we want to go to Clocktown… can you handle that task?" By now Link was blushing furiously as he mounted the horse (almost slipping off receiving another cold glare from Vio in the process), and brought the ocarina to his lips.

The song was loud in the usually quiet field, and it floated gently on the air perhaps even reaching the ears of the residents of Lon Lon ranch. Soon after a flap of wings and a flurry of feathers the mysterious song was the only thing left of the strange traveling party… at least in Hyrule.

…

**(Lobby of the Stock Pot Inn, Clocktown, Termina)**

"Knit one, pearl two… knit one pearl two…" Anju gave a tender smile as she knitted, the girl had always reckoned that relaxing moments like these were ones to be cherished, not wasted. The Stock Pot Inn was quiet on this particular night but alas, things are often subject to change for a sudden crash rumbled the upstairs floor giving the poor receptionist quite an upstart. Instinctively she got to her feet, completely ready to get into action with her trusty broom and dustbin though the act was _completely_ unnecessary for her mother immediately sauntered in holding the two objects.

"Anju, you shouldn't be cleaning up glass while pregnant…"

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck to clean up glass before having a baby."

"Mom, you said that wearing dresses, drinking tea, riding Bucky the Buck-Tooth beaver boy, playing catch in a temperature of absolute zero, and giving Skull Kid sugar were all bad things to do while expecting… you're so superstitious…."

"Yes well… don't worry yourself. I promise you, I can take care of things, not too many people stay at the Stock Pot Inn after the festival. It's dead around here… oh and before I forget, Kafei said he'd come straight home after grabbing a drink at the Milk Bar, he wanted to get you a cup too but I told him drinking milk before having a baby is enormously unlucky…" Anju straight away hid a scowl behind her hand but managed to keep her tone pleasant and anger free,

"Thank you… I don't know why I'd ever want a tall glass of cold, smooth, frosty… delicious…" Gently she began to trail off imagining the expensive glass of Château Romani she could have had. "Hey Mom… why don't you go see what broke?" The woman clapped her hands in remembrance and gave her daughter a small, appreciative, smile.

"Sorry, honey… I almost forgot about that. Once I get back I'll take over the desk job and you can head to bed…" With a scream that remarkably resembled a war cry she sprinted up the stairs ready to face whatever horrors that would befall her, leaving the red-haired Anju by herself to shake her head in utter disbelief.

"Oh, Mom… knit one, pearl two, knit one-"

_**Knock, knock, knock…**_

The red haired maiden lifted her head, averting her eyes toward the door with a surprised gasp. "Kafei?" she inquired, while her feet (which seemed to be at their own free will) planted themselves on the cold floor forcing her to stand up.

"Guess again!" came a gleeful response from the other side of the locked wooden door.

"…Mayor?"

"Nope!"

"…Cremia?"

"No! Try-" Before the mysterious person could finish the sentence there was a loud thump and a pained whimper. "Owchies…"

"Shut it Red, we'll be here for hours!"

"Sorry… can we come in Miss Anju? It's frightfully cold out here, and I'm afraid I haven't brought a sweater." The young receptionist blinked in surprise and put her hand on the knob, but paused before opening it.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" At this point she threw the door open revealing a young blond haired boy who was standing there with the brightest grin that may have truly broken the laws of physics. "…Link?"

"Sort of…" Red gestured his hand toward a group of people, all of which were hard to see in the inclusive darkness, and skipped inside still wearing his smile. Anju let him go without question and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness the receptionist was able to make out the silhouette of an adult approaching her, though it was hesitant.

"_I'm_ Link, and my party and I would like to rent a room for a couple nights…" They stood staring at each for a moment until Anju's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she promptly fainted once her eyes had distinguished just who exactly was speaking…

A/N: Sleepy… so very sleepy… So, I loved this chapter. Truly I think it's the best I've done, and I'm not sure how many review it'll get… either a lot or none… I really don't know. Oh well, R&R, I love criticism don't be afraid to criticize or point out anything that seems weak. I can't improve unless I know where to start… and go for the spelling… GO FOR THE SPELLING!

I love working with the Four Swords gang, I had never actually done a fic with them but it was really fun, especially Vio's lines…

Yes, I know the Fierce Deity and Dark Link didn't get any lines, I promise you they will get to speak in the next chapter. I had actually written a part for Fierce in this chapter, but I didn't like the way it came out so I deleted the entire thing… ouch.

The whole 'Shadow vs. Dark' speech seemed to pointless but I didn't want to set up everything in the author's note, and I had a feeling people may question the relation between Dark and Shadow later on (if anyone is reading XD).

Well, my short (?) little rants are over, so R&R, thank you, and I'll see you next chapter! YAY!


End file.
